


One Day at a Time

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: Snippets of the daily life of Illumi and Hisoka Morrow. Where they take care of Illumi's siblings, be gentle with one another, and navigate the up and downs of life and the past that constantly clings to them.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: description of a panic attack. It's not intense but if it is triggering, stop reading from "his hands are shaking.."

Spanish music plays from the speakers in the living room. A song Illumi vaguely remembers from parties in his university days. He groans, pulling his stack of blankets over his head, his hand moving to pat Hisoka’s chest, only to be met with their cool bedding. 

The door pops open before he fully opens his eyes, he lazily turns to see Hisoka enthusiastically dancing to the music while carefully holding the coffee mug in his hand. 

“Good morning, darling,” Hisoka cumbias over to him, playing a light kiss to his forehead as Illumi takes the mug from him. 

Illumi kisses his cheek as a thanks, chugging half the mug as Hisoka sits next to him. He rests his head on Hisoka's right shoulder as Hisoka cuddles up to him. 

“Why are you dancing to latin music at 6am?” Illumi ends with a yawn, Hisoka taking the opportunity to pull him on his lap, putting Illumi’s half empty cup on the nightstand, smoothing the flyways of his hair. 

“It’s the kids’ first day of school. Got to get them up bright and early.” Illumi bolts up, fully awake now, scrambling to get out of bed. Hisoka’s calming tone, now filled with amusement. “Hey, hey! Calm down, love. They are already up.” Hisoka explained, pulling him back to his arms. “Well Kalluto and Alluka are, Killua might still be laying in bed.”

Illumi groans, “I need to make sure they are up.” 

Hisoka hums, running his finger through his lover’s scalp. 

“Stop that.” Illumi sluggily replies, eyelids blinking slowly and hands swatting lazily at him. “I need to,” he is interrupted by a yawn, “get up.” He finishes, patting Hisoka’s chest. 

Hisoka laughs, placing a kiss on the top of his head and holding him tighter. “How about I get them ready and you sleep a little longer? I’ll make sure not to forget to place a chocolate bar in each of their lunch bags.” 

“Kalluto prefers gummy bears.” Illumi says, eyes fully closed now, refusing to open. “Why did you get me coffee if you wanted me to go back to sleep?” 

“It was my coffee.” 

“Oh.” Illumi says, then adds almost absentmindedly, “Thanks” 

“Of course.” Hisoka laughs, maneuvering Illumi into the sheets, placing all the necessary blankets on top of him. “I’ll wake you before we leave.” 

Illumi hums, already going back to sleep. 

-

Some days it’s odd to wake up with nothing to do, still not used to the days where he doesn’t need to worry about every place each of his siblings are, getting them ready for the day. Where he has someone to rely on, baffling that out of everyone, it’s Hisoka. 

Illumi waves goodbye to everyone from the kitchen, sighing once the door closes. He heats up the breakfast Hisoka made, logging into his laptop, opening an email from Kuroro. Slowly he eats his waffles, replying about the latest updates on his newest client. Thankfully, this client isn’t the worst Illumi has ever worked with, they have met all their deadlines and the drafts are actually entertaining. 

Working for Kuroro is calmer than he expected. He doesn’t know how Kuroro manages to own one of the most successful publishing companies with how laidback he is as a boss but well, whatever works for him. 

Thankfully for that, Illumi gets to work from home. 

It’s one of the slower days, nothing too taxing happening with any of his clients, still he makes sure to go over pages he recently edited, looking over them for any mistakes he looked past or writing down suggestions to better the writing. 

Illumi is debating on letting his client know that the main female character is slightly misogynist, when his phone rings. 

“Hello.” Illumi says, not recognizing the number. 

“Hello, Illumi.” 

His breath escapes him. He never thought he would ever hear that voice. It’s been so long since he has ever heard his father, even longer since he has seen him. 

He grips the phone harder, making sure to keep his voice steady, “You are not allowed to contact us.” 

“Illumi, I’m allowed to contact you,” His father’s voice reminds him as deep and formal as usual. There is a sound of movement in the background, a shriek and yell definitely coming from his mother. “How are you?” 

Illumi hastily hangs up, slamming his phone on the table. He doesn’t want to talk to his father and mother. He can’t talk to them. He is not ready. Their lives are finally getting better, everyone is happier. Illumi is not going to let his siblings get hurt again. He won’t allow it. 

His hands are shaky, his breathing getting heavier. He tries to calm himself down, taking deep breaths, placing his hands on the table, grounding himself. Illumi breathes in and out, in and out. 

He grabs his phone again, moving to block the number, stopping when he sees a text from Hisoka. 

The World’s Best Boyfriend ♡ : I don’t have any more appointments so I’m leaving early. I can pick up the kids. 

He still hasn’t changed the contact name Hisoka put in, but, well he kinda likes it. It's kinda true, for some unknowable reason, Hisoka always knows what Illumi needs. Maybe he is clairvoyant as he so claims. 

Illumi: Okay, are you bringing dinner?

The World’s Best Boyfriend ♡ : Yep a little tired. Craving pizza. 

Illumi: That’s fine. 

The World’s Best Boyfriend ♡ : 😘😘😘

Illumi: ❤

His breathing has evened out, his shakiness more controlled now. Crazy, that the most mundane conversation with Hisoka can make him feel better. Illumi blocks his parent’s new number and carefully sets his phone down. He pushes his computer away, putting his head on the cool wooden table, and closes his eyes. 

Everything is okay as long as his parents don’t know where they live. 

Chicago is far from Los Angeles. Chicago is a big city. Their parents don’t know where they are. 

Everything is okay. 

He must contact Milluki just in case, but he is safe. He’s in university, a dorm and everything. Their parents can’t be near him. Still, he hovers over the call button, wanting to confirm his safety. 

Illumi doesn’t call. He gets up, leaving his phone at the dining table, and goes to his and Hisoka’s bedroom. He grabs Tiger, a medium - sized blue shark plushie Hisoka won for him at a carnival on their first date, squeezes it’s squishy body, comforted from the familiar weight. 

Milluki is safe, he is sure. 

-

“We’re home!” 

Illumi hears their cries from the kitchen, a scurry of footsteps all moving to different directions. 

Illumi gets up from bed, moving to the kitchen. His stomach growling from the sudden scent of food. Kalluto is sitting on his chair, playing on his phone while Alluka and Hisoka set up the table. He heard the bathroom door closed before he got here, because of Killua, he presumes. 

“Smells good,” Illumi remarks, opening the two Domino boxes. “Thank you Alluka for helping set up the table.” 

He smiles at her, patting her head. She beams at him, giggling, leaning into his touch. It feels like a lifetime ago when she was wary to be near him. No amount of apologizing can right what he’d done. But, he can promise to protect her and be better. To all of them. 

Hisoka’s hand on his waist startles him, Hisoka presses his fingertips equally as surprised and comforting. “Yes. Thank you. You are a big help. Not like some people.” He pointedly looks at Kalluto, who's still busy rapidly tapping in his phone. 

“Killua didn’t help.” Kalluto deadpans, fingers still moving. Eyes never leaving his screen. 

“He had to pee.” Hisoka retorts with his hands dramatically on hips, more for Alluka’s enjoyment than genuine annoyance. 

“I have to beat this level.” 

“Oh! Then, it’s all good.” He replies sarcastically. 

“Glad you understand.”

“Hey!” Hisoka snatches the phone from him, putting it on the high counter shelf, amusement clear on his face as Kalluto’s whiny cries fill the room, “Brat. You’ll get it back after dinner.” 

Kalluto pouts, grabbing a slice of pizza and biting it aggressively, cheeks stuffed with food, he mumbles a soft, “Fine.” 

“What slice do you want, Alluka?” Illumi asks, feeling better from the playful exchange. 

“This one!” She points to the one with the thickest crust. 

“I want the biggest slice!” Killua yells, running into the kitchen. He takes a seat next to Alluka and immediately grabs the biggest slice. Then, fills Alluka and Kalluto’s cups with apple juice. Coca Cola for him, of course. 

Once everyone has something on their plate and he sits next to Hisoka, Illumi asks the traditional, “So, how was the first day of school?” 

\- 

Illumi is sitting on his vanity after his shower, dividing his black hair into sections and brushing his strands carefully. He is halfway done when Hisoka returns from the bathroom, shirtless with sweatpants, and takes the brush from him. 

“Let me.” 

Hisoka moves slowly, oddly sensual in his movement, cradling each strand with care. His movements are precise and gentle. It’s not the first time Hisoka has brushed his hair but he always manages to make it feel brand new. 

“What’s been bothering you, my love?” 

Illumi keeps his voice light and unfamiliar, “What do you mean?” 

“You've been in your head today.” Hisoka replies, hands separating his hair even more, the motions so similar Illumi focuses on them instead. “More than usual.” He clarifies. 

The hands on his hands ball into fist, eyes lowered to his feet. He doesn’t want to see the expression he is making. Definitely, doesn’t want to see what Hisoka’s face is doing. He didn’t plan to let Hisoka know about the phone call, figured it was easier to deal with on his own. It was foolish to hide anything from him, Hisoka knows him too well. 

He feels Hisoka braid his hair, his touch light and determined. Illumi doesn’t say anything, Hisoka letting him have his silence. 

Illumi turns his chair once Hisoka is done, pressing his forehead to Hisoka’s stomach, comforted by him wrapping his arms around him. 

“My father called me today.” 

“What?”

Hisoka exclaims a harsh edge to his tone, his grip gets a little tighter, before he sighs, relaxing his grip, pushing him away lightly to place a kiss on his forehead. Letting him know he is angry but not at him, never at him. 

“What did he want?” He asks. “How did he get your number?” He continues, questioning rapidly for answers. His impatience powered by his anger. His anger making him pace around the room. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how he got my number. He only asked how I was doing before I hung up.” Illumi explains, moving to the bed, suddenly exhausted. 

Illumi lays in bed, multiple blankets covering him, staring at the ceiling. He can’t tell Hisoka of his response to his father’s call. The words can’t even form in his mouth. He feels the weight of Hisoka sitting to his left. 

“Sorry, Lumi.” Hisoka lays next to him, “I just hate your fucking parents.” 

“It’s okay.” He hates them too now, still disappointed he hadn’t for so long. “ Don’t tell my siblings. I don’t want them to know right now.” Illumi turns to stare at Hisoka’s face; the downturn curve of his mouth, the tight set of his jaw. Hisoka is angry, but not at him. 

“You’re not going to mention this in therapy?”

“No.” Illumi shakes his head, tone final. “At least not right now. I blocked their number and we moved far away.” They should have moved farther, Illumi thinks. “No one from the past knows where we are and they are not allowed to talk to my siblings.” 

Illumi grabs Hisoka’s face, stroking his cheekbone, “We are okay.” He tries not to think about that reassurance being more for him. 

Hisoka sighs, “Okay.” He turns to face him in return, rubbing their noses together. “Just let me know if they contact you again. I’m allowed to worry about you.” 

Illumi nods, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Then, a smile on Hisoka’s face forms, his blue eyes brighter and more stunning with his natural strawberry blonde hair. Hisoka whispers right into his lips, “Let’s make out and once the kids go to bed, we can have some more fun.” 

And adds because Hisoka is so good to him, “Only if you're up for it.” 

Illumi replies with a kiss, whispering “Yes” into Hisoka’s lips, giddy, just like the first time, to taste the smile on Hisoka’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
